


Illinois Jones and The one that got away

by Pumpkins2000



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, It really matter on whether or not you fell in love, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Pumpkins2000
Summary: hey if you're married to your job your going to break a few hearts, including your own.
Relationships: Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)/ Y/N|The District Attorney (who killed Markiplier?), Illinois/ Y/N|The District Attorney (who killed Markiplier?), Illinois/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Illinois Jones and The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> Illinois angst? did someone want Illinois angst? oh one? too bad.

Illinois sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, as his latest adventuring partner was being smashed by falling spikes, screaming at the top of his lungs. Really it wasn’t that bad, why do they always overreact. He wasn’t even being crushed yet when he started screaming! They’re all so unprofessional these days, always screaming and running, no sense of importance for the artifacts. 

The dead brunet on the floor had just moments ago attempted to juggle the three sacred stones of Jim! A major faux-pas! One may fumble, throw, toss, drop, create a 3 minute interview of, play shell games with, use as the football in the Superbowl, and bowl the three sacred stones of Jim, but  **never ** should you juggle them.

Deciding not to dwell on the past, Illinois recovered the rope his late companion was carrying and continued at a casual pace.  _ Don't worry the traps don't bother you if you're walking at a casual pace.  _ Against his will he thought of Y/N again, they were one of the few rare ones who were able to keep up. He smiled as memories of their short adventure surfaced, it was for only a few short moments but the handsome/beautiful person had swept him off his feet. They were so calm and collected, so  _ perfect _ .

No he can’t be thinking of that, his love is for his job always has, always will. No matter what his heart says, no matter how much he wishes he didn’t walk away. Stopping briefly at a pit to use the rope to lasso a branch above his head and swing across. Despite the his tendency for companions, adventuring was a lonely profession and his companions never stay for long. They couldn’t stay for long, it would just give them hope that he might fall in love with them and he might be a heartbreaker but he wasn’t cruel.

Well he wasn’t cruel when breaking anyone else's heart, he was absolutely cruel when he walked from the beautiful/handsome Y/N and broke his own heart.


End file.
